lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Titan's Sons
The Titan's Sons is a fan-fiction by Jadenyuki93 with the demigods Garth and Kraith as the main villains. Part 1 In the land of Kishnalla, below the God Realm, a tournament is held.... Announcer: It is our final round! We have the champion brothers Garth and Kraith...against the planet destroying lion, Prometheus! *A 20 feet tall lion is standing in a giant Colosseum in front of Garth and Kraith, its eyes are glowing red like it is controlled* Announcer: Ready? Set? Go! -The match starts- *A man is in the stands smiling, he has a remote control for something....* Prometheus: ME DESTROY YOU!!!!! ME DESTROY ENEMY! *Prometheus pounds the ground so hard that it causes an earthquake and spikes to emerge from the ground, Garth and Kraith dodge* *Prometheus pounds Garth but he goes intangible* Kraith: Not too bright is he? What a pathetic brute. Garth: *laughs* *Garth disappears and is behind Prometheus, he blasts him with a destructive wave* *Prometheus is hit and flies backwards, hitting a block of katchin to protect the stands where the audience is* Prometheus: RARRGGHHH!!!!!!! *the katchin block is not even broken and Prometheus is hurt, he has ashes on him and is scorched a little* *Prometheus fires mouth blasts at Garth and Kraith* Garth: Am I supposed to be hurt? *both of them are unaffected* Kraith: Shall I? Garth: The egg? Kraith: Yes. Garth: The egg is not suitable for weaklings like him... Kraith: Fine! *Kraith fires a Sonic Boom Blast at Prometheus and it disintegrates it, even badly denting some katchin blocks behind him* Prometheus: HAAERRRGHHHHH!!!! *they hear Prometheus roar in agony before he dies* *smoke fills the arena where Prometheus was* Announcer: They defeated Prometheus with-with e-ease....and they didn't even destroy the arena....these guys are monsters.. *In fear, some members of the audience attack Garth and Kraith with ki volleys, the two brothers go intangible and it misses* *Garth and Kraith destroy the entire arena with a massive Super Explosive Wave* *There is fire and smoke everywhere, the arena has been erased completely and only Garth and Kraith are standing* Garth: *laughs* Kraith: Hahahaaha! Weakling fools! Garth: They underestimated us. Kraith: Is it time? Garth: Time for the portal? Kraith: Yes... Garth: Indeed it is. Time for us to escape this realm, we can go to Earth. I hear there is a team of powerful warriors called the lookout crew...many of them are Super Saiyans. Kraith: Oh? Garth: Yes, you idiot. And these aren't ordinary Super Saiyans, some of them are "Supreme Super Saiyans". Kraith: .... Huh? Garth: *facepalm* You idiot...a Super Saiyan was a legendary form but it is nothing...nothing at all compared to Super Saiyan 4....and Super Saiyan 4 is nothing at all compared to a Supreme Super Saiyan! Kraith: I think I get it now. Garth: .....Lets just open the portal. Kraith: How do we do this? Garth: There is a barrier that prevents us from leaving this world, I think it is time to break it. We can do it, we are strong enough! Kraith: We can? Garth: Yes idiot. Kraith: Will you stop calling me an idiot? Garth: I will if you get smarter...heh heh... Kraith: So how do we do this? Garth: We just fly up into the sky and do our strongest blast when I count to 3. *They both fly up* Garth: Ready? One...Two.....Three! *They both fire their strongest blasts at a purple barrier in the sky, it is blasted so hard that it is shattered, opening a portal to another dimension* Kraith: That sure was easy. Garth: Indeed. *They fly into the portal and it closes* Part 2 Meanwhile at Capsule Corp....... *Ethan is in his room meditating* Scientist: Um...excuse me sir but I have something important to- Ethan: Dammit, I was trying to focus on going Supreme Super Saiyan 4! Scientist: My apologies Ethan....I must tell you that- someone came by to tell you that you are needed on the lookout. Ethan: What did he look like? Scientist: He was about your age...he had white hair and green eyes. Ethan: Mars... Scientist: Friend of yours? Ethan: Sorta. More like sparring partner. -A while later- *Ethan is on the lookout with Future Mars* Ethan: So what did you need? FM: I hear some super strong people have invaded Earth...demigods. Ethan: Where are they? FM: .....I am getting to that point... Ethan: Okay.... FM: We don't know where they landed because they broke the barrier between Kishnalla, the realm below the gods, and Earth. They could be anywhere...but the thing is..they are looking for the lookout crew. Ethan: Okay, lets go find them! We can track down their power level! FM: Righto. - A while later Ethan and Future Mars track down Garth and Kraith who are in the sky- FM: Looking for the lookout crew? Here we are! Well, some of us...... Garth: How did you know?! Ethan: We tracked you down! And now we will defeat you! -FM fights Kraith and Ethan starts fighting Garth- -FM punches Kraith in the gut but he goes intangible- FM: You stole my trick...just like Hulu d- -FM is punched and flies into a cliff, making it explode- -He gets up slowly and has a few rips in his clothes- FM: Enough talking....we fight now! -He flies up and punches Kraith in the face, sending him flying- Garth: Hahahhahha! You fools are no match for u- *He is interrupted by a punch to the face by Ethan* -Garth punches him back- -Ethan and Garth are hitting each other with a barrage of ki punches- -Garth is knocked into a giant cliff- (explosion) Ethan: HAAA (forms a neon mace and bashes Garth with it three times after flying to where the cliff exploded) -Garth is not affected since he went intangible- (he punches Ethan in the gut, sending him flying) (Ethan lands down and the two fight in a barren wasteland) Garth: This is just the beginning...my first form...heh... -Ethan punches Garth before he can transform and bashes him with a Neon mace- -Garth is affected and is sent into 5 cliffs- Ethan: Cliffs....never liked em.. -A volley of powerful blasts are launched at Ethan but he deflects them- Garth: AS..(punches Ethan in the gut) ...I... (kicks him in the shins) ...WAS...(bashes his face with his skull) SAYING!!! (hits him with a powerful blast) Ethan: Grarrgh...ow....ouch... *smoke comes from his body and his clothes are tattered a little, his headband is missing* -Meanwhile FM is fighting Kraith- FM: You won't win..give up! Kraith: Never! *he fires a sonic boom blast at FM* -FM is hit and there is a big explosion, he is knocked into a cliff- -FM gets up, part of his shirt is ripped off and his pants are ripped- FM: That was one weak ass blast...all it did was tear up these threads I'm wearing... Kraith: D-damn you! How are you still alive? -Kraith fires a storm of fire eggs at FM- FM: Hmph. -goes intangible and all miss him, cliffs explode- Kraith: That's it! -pulls out a red egg that is glowing- FM: What's that supposed to do? Hatch out a little chicklet? -laughs- Kraith: - gets really mad and throws the egg at him, it explodes and causes fire everywhere and some cliffs explode- FM: - was intangible - Kraith: Impossible! -he fires multiple ki blasts at FM- FM: Not too bright are you? -dodges- Kraith: GRARRGHHH! -telekinetic blasts hit FM point blank and do serious damage to him- FM: AGHH! - tumbles backwards, his clothes are on fire and there is smoke on him- Kraith: Hahahaaha! *ki blasts FM while he is done* FM: *comes out of the smoke with tattered clothes, blood is streaming down his face and he has scars* You did something really stupid.... Kraith: And what is that? FM: Piss me off! -he powers up into a Mystic Saiyan 3- Kraith: HAAAAA!!! -he does an energy roundhouse kick to FM's face but he grabs his leg- FM: Time to end this! -he throws Kraith into 5 cliffs and shoots a ki volley at him- Kraith: Hahaahah! -gets up and does a kiai at FM- FM: Whoa! -he is blown backwards and sent into 20 cliffs, he gets up- Kraith: Why don't you stay down!!!!!!! -all of a sudden shadows stab Kraith from all sides but he regenerates- FM: Forgot you could regenerate... -shadows stab Kraith again and slice him into pieces, FM blasts the pieces away- Kraith: Hurrrghh..cough cough....-he is laying down and is in several pieces, he is regenerating- -Garth flies down and throws a Super Saiyan 4 Ethan into some cliffs- Garth: Brother... Kraith: Hurrghhh....b-brother..., Garth: You are a disappointment! *he disintegrates Kraith with a destructive wave* Ethan: -gets up and his pants are tattered, he wipes blood from his mouth- You bastard! You killed your own brother! Garth: He was useless anyway. Ethan: T-thats.....thats it!!!! *he does a kiai and blows Garth away, he impales Garth on his sword* Garth: ... *regenerates and pulls himself out of the sword* Ethan: Time to end this! Mars: I am sure Ethan can handle this by himself..I know he is stronger now..I will sit this one out. Part 3 Garth: Time for you to witness....my transformation..this is only the (powers up) BEGINNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Garth's power level increases a lot) Ethan: (watches) Garth: HAAAAAA *turns into a hyena humanoid creature and there is an earthquake, the sky turns black and there is lightning* Ethan: Impressive...mind if I take it to the next level? (powers up into a Super Saiyan 5 and causes explosions) Garth: I WILL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH! (Garth slashes him with his claws and rapid kicks him, fires ki blasts at him) Ethan: (dodges his claws and kicks, deflects ki blasts) Garth: RAWWWWRRRR!!!! (punches Ethan into 10 cliffs and fires blasts at him) Ethan: (hit and damaged) Time to end this....KA..... Garth: Ho ho ho ho ho I don't think s- (he is interrupted by a telekinetic ki volley from Ethan and prevented from stopping him) Ethan: ME.......HA......ME..... Garth: RAWWWRRRR!!!!! (charges at Ethan and deflects telekinetic blasts, kicks him in the face) Ethan: (blocks, skids backwards and gets ready to blast Garth) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Garth: Damn you! (fires a giant inferno ball to counter) Ethan: You are outmatched in every way! (his blast pushes Garth's back) Garth: HAAAA!!!!!! (his blast pushes his Kamehameha back) -There is a beam struggle and eventually Garth's blast overpowers Ethan's but Ethan teleports- Garth: Damn you Saiyans! (he fires a Katchin Bullet Arm Cannon at Ethan) Ethan: (dodging the katchin bullets) You are pretty strong....but I am stronger than you now! (charges a Kamehamehax10) Garth: (charges Giant Inferno Ballx10) -There is a beam struggle and Ethan wins, Garth's body is torn apart- Ethan: It's...not over yet. (he sees Garth has regenerated and transformed into a Vulture humanoid) Garth: My stronger...second form! *rapid ki stabs Ethan with his talons, blood squirts from Ethan and he gets scars all over his body* Ethan: Rrghhh -Super Explosive Waves Garth but he goes intangible- Garth: Think you are stronger n- (he gets hit by a telekinetic blast) Damn you! (he fires katchin arrows at Ethan) Ethan: Agghh! (one hits him in the arm and is stuck in his flesh, he dodges the rest) Garth: Mind if I pull it out for you? (Ethan back-fists him before he attacks) Ethan: (pulls out the arrow and his arm is bleeding) Arrrghh... (he regenerates) Garth: HYAAAHH! *rapid energy punches Ethan into a cliff and causes explosions* Ethan: (has bloody nose and bruises, backfists Garth into the sky and fires a Kamehameha at him) Garth: Rrrghh! (hit, powers up and morphs into his stronger ape form) Ethan: Transformed again? (he gets beat up with energy punches) Garth: (punches Ethan into the sky and rapid blasts him) TITAN BLAST!!!! (he fires a blast the size of a big mountain at him) Ethan: (hit before he can respond, there is a big explosion) FM: I know you can do it, Ethan...don't die this time. Ethan: (is in base form and badly damaged) FM: I was wrong..maybe I was wrong.. Ethan: (regenerates and powers up, his Reaper brand glows) FM: Heh, I am never wrong. -After a few hours of Ethan and Garth beating each other with ki barrages and melee attacks, Ethan has the advantage- Ethan: BALL OF THE 6 FATES! (a gigantic telekinetic ball hits Garth from behind and he is electrocuted with dark lightning, it slams him with a telekinetic field) Garth: AGHHHHHHHH!!!!! (big explosion and his body is disintegrated before he can regenerate, he is dead) Ethan: Heh, killed him in base form. FM: We kicked ass out there. Heh, no one screws with the lookout crew. Ethan: Except for Goat City...but they suck. Both: (laughs) THE END